


Pitch Imperfect

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/F, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Messy, Oral Sex, Red Romance, Sexual Content, Tentacles, Troll Biology, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska attempts to teach Rose about black romance, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work may change from a Mature rating to an Explicit rating, as more chapters are added! Certain tags may not appear until later chapters. Thank you for reading!

Rose dug her fingers into the table, trying not to make a sound or blush. But she was failing at both of these things. A soft moan slipped out of her lips, and her cheek were painted a bright red. Even still, Rose Lalonde stood straight ahead and tried not to look back at the girl behind her. She tried to just...  _feel_.

She felt curious hands graze over her rear-hands exploring her ass with such disregard that it was objectifying. As if these hands  _owned_  her. Controlled her.

"Don't move so much," said Vriska. Rose complied. And then a short while later, "Hike up your dress."

Rose blinked in surprise, turning now to finally look at Vriska. "I'm getting contradicting commands here."

"Just do it, already!"

Rose rolled her eyes but followed along with this, pulling up her orange god tier "dress" and exposing her soft purple panties. "And it's not a dress, it's a robe."

"Blah blah blah." Vriska almost slammed Rose onto the table, causing the human girl to gasp softly. Rose peered back at Vriska with her growing blush, looking surprised. "You alright? I thought you wanted this."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just," Rose paused for a moment. "...This isn't what I had in mind when we spoke of black romance."

"Don't worry, you're new, so I'm easing us into that," said Vriska.

"But  _now_? Anyone can just walk in, and..." Rose eyed the entrance from her position. True, it  _was_  relatively late, but time was out of whack to begin with. Rose felt Vriska tug at her panties, pulling them back and then letting go. The band snapped against Rose's curvaceous rear, the flesh jiggling nicely in its purple cradle.

"Fuck, that's hot. You have a nice ass, I'll give you that."

"You should take a look elsewhere. Perhaps we could go somewhere more private."

"You sound eager to get to my block." Vriska teased, giving Rose's ass a little slap. Rose bit her lip to suppress her moan, noticing the way that Vriska was leering at her body. This was foreign, yet familiar. Kanaya gazed at Rose with reverence, but Vriska looked at Rose almost possessively, and in the back of her mind, Rose knew that this was something she probably should avoid, but like a moth to a flame, she was drawn in. She couldn't shake this feeling of lust. No one must know.

"I wouldn't complain," said Rose carefully, as if trying to pick the right words, "But..."

"Butt," Vriska gave Rose's ass another slap, "You're conflicted."

Rose could only nod. Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Look, this isn't love, Rose," began Vriska, "I don't expect humans to understand, but black romance is different."

"I have a gist of what it is, it's just..." Rose trailed off. Vriska pouted.

"Do you want to stop? If you feel like shit afterwards, don't blame me. So here's your chance to back out."

Rose was pleasantly surprised that Vriska cared in that regard. Feeling shame creep up on her, Rose stood up and adjusted her robes, turning back to Vriska with a pout of her own. "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry, that's stupid."

"It's not stupid to feel sorry, Vriska. I just... feel a bit confused right now. Okay? Perhaps I'll be ready to dip my toes into the pool of black romance another time..."

"Fine." Vriska crossed her arms. "Just wish you told me sooner, you know. I was getting into it!"

"Excited, you mean?" Rose leaned back against the table, looking curious.

"Um, yeah? I thought that was obvious." Vriska smirked, stepping closer to Rose.

"Sorry to stifle your fun. I suppose a reason I feel nervous is because I don't actually know what I'm dealing with."

"What do you mean?"

Rose sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't think I'd have to talk about this at all, let alone tonight. But, well, troll anatomy is lost on me."

"What? Oh God, is that seriously it? Haven't you and Kanaya "explored" each other or something?" Vriska's hands found Rose's hips almost on their own. Yet Rose didn't flinch this time. In fact, amusement crept up on her face.

"Not at all," said Rose, "Not once."

"Are you two even REALLY matesprits?" asked Vriska. Rose frowned.

"I've barely breached the topic of, well... that. It's clear that she holds strong feelings for me-"

"Oh my God, you two aren't even a couple?"

"We're not girlfriends if that's what you're asking." Rose looked visibly bothered now. "We're nothing official, Vriska. It's also none of your business."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I  _offend_  you? Are you going to cry?" Vriska smiled, exposing her fangs.

"I haven't cried since I was a child, but I thank you for the concern."

"Well, you know me! Always looking out for everyone."

"Oh yes, you're the epitome of kindness."

Vriska scoffed, yanking Rose closer to her by the hips, letting her fingers run over the fabric of Rose's orange robes. "You're getting better at this blackrom stuff already. You do a damn good job of pissing me off."

"Is that right?" Rose smiled at that, looking up at Vriska's face. She made no effort to remove the hands on her hips. In fact, Rose found herself getting closer. "And I'm supposed to interpret this as... flirting?"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "You're denser than I thought."

"Vriska, I already told you," said Rose, "I don't know if I'm..."

"If you're WHAT, Rose? You're not moving away or pushing me, and my hands are still here." She gave Rose's rump another grope, and admittedly, Rose Lalonde was finding herself getting more and more turned on.

"Color me curious, I suppose." Rose cleared her throat. "...Kanaya and I are not a couple, no. But this still feels like betrayal." Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Rose, you and Fussyfangs have  _red_  romance going on, and this would be  _pitch_ romance. For fuck's sake, am I supposed to get you a dictionary or something?"

"Perhaps so, if it would help."

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're so fucking witty." Rose smiled at that, bringing her own hands down over Vriska's. They shared a silent moment together, staring into each other's' eyes, trying to gauge for reactions. After a moment, Rose began to worry that Vriska may be able to hear her nervous heartbeat. That Vriska might turn this against her in an argument or something of the sort.

Instead, Vriska hoisted Rose up and onto the table, keeping a hand planted firmly on either side of Rose, on the cool metal surface. Rose swallowed hard and didn't protest or complain. Instead she stared up at Vriska, and waited. She was probably still blushing, much to her own annoyance. Half of Rose wanted to know just what she was doing, and the other half of Rose wanted to know just what would come next.

Quietly, Vriska brought her face close to Rose's, keeping that domineering smirk plastered on her face. Then, Vriska pulled away before a kiss could even come to pass. Rose was almost disappointed, until Vriska ran her fingers along Rose's legs, caressing her with an odd amount of care. Rose's eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed.

"Has anyone EVER touched you like this?"

The question made Rose's eyes open again in surprise. It was not a question she was expecting. But Vriska looked at Rose seriously, so Rose would reply seriously. "No..."

"Seriously?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Rose, almost insulted. Vriska smirked.

"Color me curious, I suppose." She copied Rose's words and tried to mimic her voice, and while Rose was giving Vriska a dirty look, the ceruleanblood troll took the time to slide her hands up from Rose's legs and up to her hips, scrutinizing the human's body further. "Does it feel good?"

Yet another question that took Rose off guard. Something she never thought she'd ever hear, let alone from Vriska. "It feels... nice."

"Just nice?" Vriska kept her hands on Rose's hips, caressing them with a strange gentleness that Rose never thought possible from Vriska Serket. "C'mere."

Vriska stopped caressing Rose's hips for just a moment, grabbing Lalonde's legs and hooking them around her frame. With her legs wrapped around Vriska now, Rose blinked in surprise. "What are you-"

"Shh." Vriska went back to feeling up Rose's body, dragging her hands up and down her legs, running them over Rose's stomach and then back again. A sigh escaped Rose's lips.

In no time at all, Vriska's lips found their way to Rose's neck. First, a small kiss.

"Ahh..." Rose's eyes closed once again, face flush with embarrassment.

"And that? How's that feel?" Vriska's voice was a quiet whisper.

"Very nice..."

Vriska laughed, and dragged her tongue across Rose's neck quickly. This caused Rose to gasp in surprise.

"Ah!"

Vriska pulled back and flicked her finger against Rose's nose, causing the human to recoil back in irritation.

"What the-What's your problem?" asked Rose, scowling. She rubbed her nose and kept her glare on Vriska.

"You're such a goddamn dork," said Vriska. "Can't handle a little pain? How do you expect to be pitch without taking some punishment?"

"You're awful."

"And your legs are wrapped around me." Vriska winked.

Rose pulled away from Vriska, bringing her legs off of the troll. "Oh, bite me, Serket."

"Really? Already?" Vriska tried to do so, but Rose pushed her away suddenly.

"No, I wasn't being literal! Don't you dare bite me!"

"But you told me to bite you!" Vriska laughed, pushing back against Rose and trying to shove her arms away. "Come on, let me sink my teeth into your flesh, Rosie~"

"It's JUST Rose! Stop being a pest on purpose!" Rose growled with annoyance, having to wrestle away Vriska's arms in this little struggle of theirs.

"And stop being so loud," said Vriska, pinching Rose's leg. Rose hissed from the pain, listening to Vriska. "You want someone to find us?"

That was true, both girls were still in the lounge area. The others must have definitely resigned to their blocks for the evening.

Rose frowned. "You're so frustrating."

"Hey, I'm just giving you a taste of what it's like having a kismesis," said Vriska. Rose was nonplussed.

"Why on earth would anyone want to deal with this?"

"On earth? Hmm, maybe. On Alternia, though, it's different. Some trolls NEED a kismesis. Keeps them focused and balanced and it gives us someone to compete against."

"Compete against?"

"Yeah. It's a relationship based on trust, and rivalry."

"Rivalry?"

Vriska scowled, flicking a finger against Rose's forehead. "Are you human, or a parrot?" Rose rubbed her forehead and then delivered a kick against Vriska's side. When Vriska growled in annoyance, she pinched Rose's leg again.

"God, you're insufferable!" said Rose.

"Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"

"You're not a teacher, you're a nuisance."

Vriska sighed, pouting. "You're REALLY not getting this whole blackrom thing, are you?" Rose stayed quiet, then glanced down to the floor.

"Maybe the problem lies with the fact that I am human. We tend to outright IGNORE those who infuriate us."

"Really? That's so weird." Vriska's voice was almost sarcastic. "The question is, do you wanna continue?"

Rose looked back to Vriska, feeling awkward. "...Yes, and no. I think before this proceeds further, I'd like to know what I'm dealing with. Specifically, I'd love to be in the know when it comes to... anatomy.  _Troll_ anatomy."

"God, every time you say that, it sounds so weird to me. So what, you want to see my bulge or something?"

Rose rolled her eyes, but then... paused, rubbing her arm meekly. "Well..."

Vriska's eyes widened. "Well?"

"Well, since you've broached the difference between humans and trolls, perhaps you can actually fulfill your role as a teacher and... provide me with insight."

"Are you asking me to get naked?"

"I am NOT asking you to get naked, oh my God, please shut up." Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just think that if anyone should inform me about troll anatomy, it may as well be the troll I've already wrapped my legs around." Despite the steadiness of her voice, Rose covered her face. "I cannot believe I just said that..."

Vriska laughed. "Oh Rose... Rose Rose Rose. You're something special, I'll give you that. You're lucky you're cute, too. Alright then, when do you want me to "provide insight" into troll body parts?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to go collect my thoughts. Maybe look myself in the mirror and then slap myself."

"You do that!" said Vriska, backing away from Rose. She stretched a bit, watching Rose keep her gaze focused. "Is this where we get off?"

"..."

"No pun intended, of course!"

"Yes. I'm going to bed." Rose scooted off the table and sighed, dusting herself off. "I'm begging you, please don't speak of this to anyone."

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep hush hush about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Vriska adjusted her glasses and winked. "That was fun, huh?"

"Fun is certainly... a word that I would use. This was interesting, to say the least. So, um..."

"So, yeah... Later, Lalonde." And with that, Vriska simply left as if nothing between them had just happened. Rose leaned against the table where only moments ago, she was sitting with her legs around Vriska, sighing under the troll's touch. Vriska seemed to be fascinated by Rose's body. At least that was the impression that Rose had gotten.

With a sudden silence creeping up on her, Rose walked to her own block and slipped into her room, locking the door with a sigh. Even as she crawled into bed and felt disgruntled, she couldn't deny that she was already craving more.


	2. Touching

After several hours of sleep, Rose awoke to find herself feeling nice and comfortable. Life here in the meteor was sometimes monotonous and full of trivial worries, but Rose found herself getting used to life on the rock much sooner than she expected. Then again, Dave's presence helped greatly. If she was the only human stuck here amongst all of these trolls, she could have felt more isolated than she already did.

With a stretch, Rose turned on her phone, and checked her messages. A couple were from Dave, asking her how she's doing. One from Kanaya, asking if she would care to spend time together later...

And of course, one from Vriska Serket. Rose pouted. She should have expected a message so soon after what had happened between them last night.

**AG: Hey. We should talk.**

Rose bit her lip as she tried to piece together just what this could mean. She recalled how the ceruleanblood troll ran her hands along her rear, and gave her a few firm spanks. How Rose had hooked her legs around Vriska and pulled her closer, after feeling the sudden desire for her touch. How Vriska had planted a soft kiss against Rose's neck... only to ruin the moment with a disgusting lick.

Rose sighed, laying back on her bed. The fact that not a single message from either Kanaya or Dave regarding Vriska seemed to confirm them knowing nothing of what had happened. Vriska had actually managed not to tell anyone then, thankfully.

Seeing that Vriska was online, Rose contemplated messaging the troll. But before Rose could think of what to say, a message from Vriska came in yet first.

**AG: Hey, you're finally awake!**

**AG: So what do you think? We should definitely talk sooner rather than later.**

Rose might as well get this over with.

**TT: Absolutely. The sooner, the better.**

**TT: I need to know just where we stand.**

**TT: Relationship-wise, I mean.**

**AG: May8e you could come to my 8lock tonight?**

**TT: Can I come now?**

**AG: Oh, sure, alright!**

**AG: Just make sure that Dave and Terezi and Kanaya don't see you come in here.**

**AG: The last thing I need is more questions!**

**TT: Fine.**

This secrecy was odd, yet necessary. After all, what would Rose say if someone got too inquisitive?  _Yes, Vriska bent me over a table and then we kissed and I wrapped my legs around her._  Rose couldn't say that. Dave would never let her hear the end of it.

Rose sent a quick message to Kanaya, telling her that she cannot spend time with the jadeblood troll until further notice. With that done, Rose got up and went through her morning routine before opening her door and peering out into the halls. Luckily, it seemed as though no one else was around here.

Soon, Rose found herself knocking on Vriska's door, a sudden wave of apprehension washing over her. Perhaps this was a mistake. Perhaps she should just forget about this and go to Kanaya. Maybe Dave had something he wanted to talk about? Rose was torn from her thoughts as soon as Vriska opened the door.

The ceruleanblood troll was wearing a simple black shirt, with her Scorpio sign stamped on the front in her blood color, and black pants. In addition, she also appeared to be wearing a smirk on her face.

"Wow, you got here faster than I thought! You must be really excited, Rose."

Rose crossed her arms and pouted. "Don't be so loud, please. I believe that was what you told me last night."

"I said a lot of things last night, didn't I?" Rose stayed quiet at that. "Anyway, come in." Vriska moved into her block and allowed Rose entry into her domain.

Rose took a look around, having entered this block for the first time. It seemed similar to Rose's room, due to the fact that it appeared to be in "organized chaos". It was a messy room with things spread here and there for ease of access. Clothes were strewn about near Vriska's bed, as if she was trying to decide what to wear for Rose's visit. Off to the side appeared to be Vriska's recuperacoon, as well as her work desk and wardrobe.

Looking back to Vriska, Rose noticed the troll seat herself at the foot of the bed, looking pensive. "Hmm, alright. Where to even begin?" asked Vriska. "We should cut out the bullshit and talk about what happened last night."

"That sounds reasonable," said Rose, glancing around for a place to sit.

"Just sit next to me, I'm not going to  _bite_  you, Rose. Not unless you ask."

"Cute." Rose seated herself next to Vriska, just as she began to speak again.

"Okay, so I just need to know," said Vriska, "About what happened last night."

"Yes?"

"Do you want more of that?"

Rose blinked, the question having taken her off guard. She's getting a lot of surprising questions lately-she might as well start to expect them. Only after a brief moment of thinking did Rose realize that Vriska was staring at her, waiting for the human girl's response.

"...I enjoyed myself. I liked that a lot. I've never been so intimate with another person before. Aside from my initial discomfort, I would definitely like to do something like that again, yes..."

Vriska grinned, and slapped Rose over her back. "Fuck yeah, now we're talking!"

Rose coughed, the wind knocked out of her briefly. Did something crack? "I'm glad you're happy," said Rose with a cough. "Please understand, I'm not too keen on... relationships."

"Neither am I," said Vriska, "To be honest, this is really fun because I don't know what I'm doing. Better to practice with a human than fuck up with someone I've known for a long time, you know?"

Rose arched an eyebrow at that. "Blatant, but I understand. I suppose that places us on the same page. Are we still going through with the anatomy lesson?"

"If you're up for it," said Vriska with a shrug. With no warning, Vriska began to slip out of her shirt, causing Rose's eyes to widen and for her to stammer with a blush.

"Wh-What, wait! Right now?!"

Vriska's already finished taking her shirt off, and she balls it up and throws it over to her pile of clothes at the corner of the room. Two points!

Rose caught herself staring at Vriska in immense shock, leering at her features. One thing was evident almost immediately-Trolls definitely had breasts, and they appeared similarly to human ones. Many questions plagued the young Lalonde's mind.  _Why do trolls have boobs if they weren't mammals? DO trolls even secrete milk? Dear God..._

Vriska's breasts appeared quite full and substantial. Her bosom was more packed than Rose's, much to the human's slight jealousy. Rose's eyes wandered over to the troll's blue-tipped nipples, gawking at their appearance.

With a sudden blink, Rose cleared her throat. Did Vriska say something? "I-I beg your pardon?"

"I  _said_  are you okay? Sheesh, I thought I'd hypnotized you or something!" A familiar redness came to Rose's cheeks. She rubbed the back of her neck meekly, trying to look away from shirtless Vriska.

"No, I... I mean, I was just. Surprised? They look like mine. Er, they look similar to human breasts."

"Oh yeah?" asked Vriska, "Lemme see."

"What."

"Show me your rumble spheres!"

"N-No!" Rose crossed her arms. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, I get it, so you can look at mine but I can't look at yours? That's TOTALLY fair, Rose!"

Rose stammered, trying to come up with a reply. "I-I just. I don't know if, you know..." Rose frowned, sighing. "Are you sure you wish to see my body?"

"Uh, duh?" said Vriska. Rose rolled her eyes, her blush having never faded.

"Fine, fine. But I don't want to hear any comments. Okay?"

"I'm sure it's FINE, Rose, they're just breasts! Lemme see!"

Rose grumbled, but complied. It  _would_ be fair, after all. Without a word, she began to strip out of her clothes now, noticing Vriska's staring. Pushing aside any doubts regarding her body, the shirt comes off, and Rose Lalonde exposes her own breasts now. They weren't small, but they weren't big either. Average-sized things-that's what Rose would call them. Nevertheless, Vriska's mouth was agape.

"Whoa, they DO look similar..." Vriska looked up at Rose now. "I didn't know that humans also had armor."

"Excuse me, what." She deadpanned.

"You know, armor?" Vriska groped her breasts. "That's what these are for. Yours don't protect you?"

Rose was speechless. "...Come here. Let me feel those."

"Whoa, ha, alright then." Vriska scooted closer to Rose, where the human girl's curiosity was beginning to overwhelm her. She ran her fingers along Vriska's breasts, feeling them. Sure enough, they were firm and rough and callous. More so than they looked... Blinking with surprise, Rose looked back up to Vriska.

"Why are they so... Do they SERIOUSLY function as ARMOR?"

"Rose, you're freaking me out," said Vriska, looking perplexed with Lalonde. "For the last time, YES, it's fucking armor! It's extra protection from being stabbed or shot or something! Protects the chest area, you know?"

"That's so... weird. Trolls are strange."

"What do humans use their breasts for?"

"We have them to nurse our young. They secrete milk."

"That's fucking disgusting."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, I suppose it sounds weird to an outsider such as yourself. At any rate… here they are." Rose gestured to her chest, bringing Vriska's attention to her breasts yet again. "There they are."

Without even having asked permission, Vriska reaches out and touches Rose's breasts. At once Rose shivered softly. She expected Vriska's hands to be colder but… she didn't expect the ceruleanblood troll's hands to feel so… cool and refreshing. So nice on her breasts. Rose's eyes closed, and she sighed gently just as Vriska scooted closer still.

"Whoa… they're so soft and plump… it almost feels like they're bag of sand or something…"

"I'm glad you enjoy them." Rose blushed once more, almost laughing from Vriska's description. "...Touch them all you like."

"Ha, you don't have to tell me twice." With that, Vriska groped and fondled Rose's breasts, caressing her boobs with curiosity.

"Careful," warned Rose, "They're still skin. So don't get too crazy."

"Got it." Vriska flicked a finger against Rose's nipple, causing the human girl to shudder.

"Ahhh…"

"Oh… oh you like that, huh?" asked Vriska, smirking as she rubbed her thumb against Rose's nipple. Rose bit her lip and nodded hurriedly.

"Oh yes… I really do…" Rose's face went flush once again, feeling embarrassment from this. But she was too curious. She wanted to see how far this could go.

Vriska smiled and kept up the action, running both her hands over Rose's breasts. To Vriska, they felt soft, supple, and warm, just like her skin. The temperature difference alone was enough to spark Vriska's curiosity, and she ended up pinching Rose's nipples.

Rose immediately let out a small squeak, which took Vriska by surprise. The human girl bit her lip, looking up at Vriska with sudden shyness.

"W-Wait," warned Rose, "I hadn't known I'd be so…"

"Sensitive?" asked Vriska. Rose nodded again, shuffling uncomfortably. "Rose, I said it before and I'll say it again. Do you want me to stop?"

Rose absolutely did not want it to stop. She shook her head, but then crawled up higher on the bed. "Come here," urged Rose, "If we're going to explore each other's bodies, we might as well get comfortable, correct?"

"I like the sound of that," said Vriska with a knowing smirk. She watched as Rose lay down on the bed, and joined her. From there, both girls immediately jumped back into action, caressing each other's bodies with heavy interest. Rose continued to hold and touch Vriska's breasts, so caught up in the fact that trolls used them as  _armor_  rather than anything else. Vriska, on the other hand, was baffled that these rumble spheres produced milk. She almost wondered what it would taste like.

"So…" said Vriska, "How do I activate the milk feature?"

Rose blinked. "...The milk feature."

"That's what I said, yeah." Rose actually laughed at that, easing up already.

"Oh my God, Vriska. There is so much you have to learn about human anatomy."


	3. Stroking

Ironically, any desire for black romance eventually left both Rose Lalonde and Vriska Serket. Right now, the two were fixated on one thing and one thing only: exploration.

That was what they were doing now: exploring each other's bodies, in the most sensual of ways. As Rose raked her fingers through Vriska's hair with a breathy sigh, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed when Vriska flicked her tongue against Rose's nipple.

"Ahhh…"

"Mmm?" Vriska peered upwards at Rose's content expression. Humans sure were sensitive creatures, weren't they? But nevertheless, she pressed onward. Vriska took one of Rose's nipples into her mouth, sucking gently on the small nub as per Rose's recommendation.

"A-Ahh…! Yes…" Lalonde tipped her head back against the pillow, keeping a hold on Vriska's head. It reminded the troll girl that their initial meeting was  _supposed_  to be one of  _black_  romantic experimentation, but she was finding herself caring less and less. As Rose's moans filled her ears, she could think of nothing more that she wanted than to hear more of them.

"Keep going," urged Rose, letting Vriska's hair slip through her fingers. "It feels so good… Please don't stop…"

This was strange to Vriska, and at the same time, she was completely fine with everything that was going on. Why NOT indulge herself with this? She of all trolls could use a break, right? Any sort of plan or scheme or game could be put on hold. Right now, all that mattered was Rose Lalonde. A soft moan was stifled as Vriska sucked hard on Rose's nipple, using her hand to play with the other. She had to be careful with her own horns and with her teeth, but it was worth it.

Rose's moans continued to reward Vriska's diligence, until Rose tapped her fingers on Vriska's head to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Vriska pulled her lips away from Rose's nipple, looking up at the blushing human girl.

"This feels amazing, and I'd like to return the favor, if possible," said Rose. Vriska smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think troll rumble spheres are as sensitive as humans' seem to be."

Rose pouted, poking Vriska's hard breasts. "Does it vary by one's place on the hemospectrum?"

"Somewhat," said Vriska, "But in the end, it  _is_ just armor."

"And there's no way at all to increase their sensitivity or texture?"

"Well I guess there's a couple of ways, but why the hell would you want to?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I enjoyed the treatment…" Rose smiled and inched forward, kissing Vriska on the lips sweetly. "I hardly care about any sort of "black romance" at this point, speaking truthfully."

Vriska glanced to the wall with a pout. "This is fucking embarrassing. I can't even get a good kismesissitude going when I WANT one."

"It's not a big deal," said Rose, keeping a hand on Vriska's leg. "I'm feeling more comfortable as a result of this. I really do feel better, and I'm learning something here. If it's alright with you, could we continue?"

Vriska tore her eyes from the wall and looked back at Rose's curious expression, letting her eyes fall to the human's lips. Everything about Rose Lalonde was so soft and warm and gentle compared to Vriska. It captivated the troll, and she couldn't help but feel…  _something_. Vriska had hardly any clue what it might be that she was feeling, and yet…

She must have been staring for much longer than she thought, because Rose tilted her head slightly as if silently asking Vriska the same question, examining her with inquisitive eyes. Letting her pout change to a hint of a smile, Vriska leaned in closely and kissed Rose once again.

Rose shifted, immediately pressing herself closer to Vriska once again. She was finding herself craving the highblood troll. Needing more, and more. It was intoxicating, in every sense of the word. She reached out to cup Vriska's cheek, and felt her cool skin on her fingertips, tracing the contours of her face with careful digits.

Vriska sighed gently, the bulge in her pants already wriggling and begging for attention. She gave Rose more careful kisses, and before long, she was tugging at Rose's pants, wanting them off.

Rose broke free of the kiss, her eyes wandering down to Vriska's black pants. Vriska, of course, could tell from Rose's expression alone what the human girl was thinking.

"Do you wanna just see it now and get it out of the way?" asked Vriska with an eyeroll. "Might as well, right?"

"...Yes," said Rose, after a bit of thought. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about it." Vriska was already fumbling with her zipper, eventually pulling it down after a few seconds and taking her pants off. Rose blushed intensely, smiling as she noticed Vriska's navy blue boxers.

"Alright, here goes," said Vriska, taking off her boxers suddenly. Rose could only stare with utmost interest and fascination, letting her eyes wander over Vriska's length. A thick, almost tentacle-like appendage was between Vriska's legs, in addition to what appeared to be the troll equivalent of a human vagina.  _So trolls have both,_ Rose thought. Her heart skipped a beat seeing Vriska like this.

"Wow… I've never…"

"Seen a bulge?" asked Vriska.

"Seen anything, really. At least never in person. Humans usually have… one or the other, by the way." She gestured to Vriska's bulge and nook, bringing herself closer.

"Really? Which do you have?" asked Vriska. She smiled with growing curiosity.

"I don't have a pulsing tentacle, if that's what you're asking."

"So you have a nook then?"

"What a strange term…" Rose blinked, poker-faced. "But… yes, essentially." She looked back down to Vriska's cerulean bulge, cheeks still red with embarrassment. "Can I touch it?"

"No, Rose. I want you to take a picture and frame it above your bed."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can do without the sarcasm, thank you." With that, Rose reached out slowly and gave Vriska's bulge a daring poke.

"C'mon, it's not gonna BITE you!" Vriska groaned. "Touch it more!"

"Hush." Rose wrapped her hand around the base of the appendage, just  _feeling_  it. The tentacle-like phallus throbbed softly in her hand, and the tip curled ever so slightly towards Rose, almost as though it recognized her as a source of affection. Knowing well enough about foreplay, Rose stroked Vriska's length, moving her hand up and down slowly as she moved her gaze up to Vriska's face.

Vriska sighed, closing her eyes and tipping her head back. "Ohhh… Yeah… Fuck your hand is soft, keep doing that."

Smiling, Rose continued, rubbing her hand up and down Vriska's shaft, feeling her soft throbs of pleasure. She hadn't the slightest idea when she woke up this morning that she'd be jerking Vriska off, but she's definitely not complaining.

"Wait, one sec," said Vriska, nudging away Rose's hand with some reluctance. "Lie down in front of me."

"On my stomach?" Rose could see where this was going, and adjusted herself accordingly when Vriska nodded. From between Vriska's legs, Rose had an up-close view of the ceruleanblood troll's bulge and nook. Wrapping her fingers around Vriska's bulge once again, Rose continued stroking her, moving her hand up and down as she jerked her off.

"Ahhh… fuck it feels soooooooo good!" Vriska smirked down at Rose, caressing the human girl's head. "Keep stroking, Rose~"

Rose gladly complied, picking up the pace with her hand as she pleasured Vriska in this way, wondering silently just what Vriska's length must have tasted like…

Rose's arousal was growing by the moment. Her blush remained on her cheeks as she moved her hand up and down Vriska's bulge, letting the troll's moans and sighs fill her ears. From her position, she could smell Vriska's musk-a peculiar scent, but Rose was enamored by it. She wanted  _more_ of Vriska.

"Look at me," whispered Vriska. Rose complied, meeting Vriska's gaze as she worked her shaft. "Heh, you look real cute when you're stroking my bulge, Rose… but it makes me wonder."

"Wonder?" asked Rose.

"Wonder just how cute you'd look with it stuffed into your mouth!" Vriska teased a finger around Rose's lips, winking. "I bet you want to suck it."

Rose bit her lip at Vriska's forwardness. It was  _such_ a turn-on.

"Well? I won't stop you!" said Vriska with a laugh. Grabbing her own bulge, Vriska slapped it against Rose's lips. "Go on, then. Suck it."


	4. Sucking

"What do you MEAN you're busy?"

"I MEAN I'm busy! What the hell else could that mean?" Vriska huffed, now on the phone with Terezi. She glanced down at Rose, who was still giving her bulge teasing little licks. Good girl.

"Ugh, that's fucking lame. What's so important that we can't even talk for a little? What are you even  _doing_?"

"Oh you know…" Vriska trailed off, giving Rose a little smirk. Rose returned that expression with an eyeroll, keeping quiet as she licked and kissed Vriska's twitching bulge. She enjoyed how it felt on her tongue and lips, not having expected the evening to turn out quite in this way.

Still, she wasn't complaining.

"I'm just busy, alright? We'll hang out some other time! Sorry, T. Maybe you and Dave can do something."

"I guess we could, huh?" Even Rose could hear Terezi's cackling as she let out a gentle hum, keeping her lips against the surface of Vriska's pulsing length.

"Yeah yeah yeah-ahhh," Vriska bit her lip, keeping a hand on Rose's head, keeping the human girl down and busy. "I'm glad you two are getting along real well." Vriska suppressed a moan, enjoying Rose's mouth on her bulge.

"These humans are a lot of fun, aren't they?" asked Terezi. Vriska could practically hear Terezi's grin over the phone. With a wink, Vriska caressed Rose's cheek as the human girl sucked the head of her bulge.

"Ohhhhhh~ Yeah, I'll say!" Vriska had to take the phone away from her mouth, moaning softly yet again as Rose practiced giving Vriska a blowjob. Rose smiled knowingly, thankful that she was doing a good job so far.

The bulge felt odd in her mouth. Not at all like she expected, but it wasn't bad at all. The smoothness on her tongue, the way it seemed to softly pulsate with warmth…

She didn't even mind Vriska's assertiveness, and leaned into the troll's touch. She found it arousing in this situation, more than anything. Vriska most likely already knew that, though. How much of the assertiveness was being played up?

"Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" And before she could let Terezi reply, Vriska hung up the phone and tossed it carelessly onto the pile of dirty laundry on the other side of the room. "Ugh, sorry 'bout that."

Rose took her mouth off of Vriska's bulge and shrugged, smiling. "It's alright. I take it I'm doing a good job?"

"Yeah, but why'd you stop?" Vriska looked unamused.

"I simply had to be sure, is all."

"What, do you want a treat or something?"

"Well if you're offering." Rose couldn't help but wink. Vriska smiled with amusement.

"Shut up and keep sucking."

Rose didn't have to be told twice. She took the tip of Vriska's length into her mouth again, giving Vriska her inexperienced blowjob. Rose dragged her tongue up and down the troll's shaft, moving her head up and down, making soft little wet sounds and noises of comfort.

Vriska moaned softly with pleasure, adjusting her glasses as she leans back. "Shit, Rose… there's no way this is the first bulge you've ever sucked."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"You're pretty good at it."

"Mmmh."

"You should suck my bulge more often~"

Rose looked up at Vriska with the troll's bulge in her mouth, looking deadpan. Vriska laughed, moving her fingers through Rose's hair. Rose leaned into Vriska's touch with another soft moan, sucking Vriska just a bit faster. There's no way she can fit this whole thing down her mouth. There was simply so much of Vriska's bulge, it didn't seem possible.

She tried, however. Rose grasped the base of Vriska's length and stuffed as much as she could down her throat, taking it deeply into her mouth. Vriska let out a soft hiss from the suddenness of the action, looking surprised.

"Mmpphh! Mmhhh…" Rose could only take a little under three-quarters. The rest of the bulge was stroked-Rose's hand moving up and down at a steady pace, jerking Vriska off.

It took a lot of willpower for Vriska to not facefuck Rose right then and there.

"F-Fuck… oooh yeah… just like that…"

"Mmmhhmm…!" Rose was really starting to get the hang of this. Already she could see herself doing this more often. There was something oddly therapeutic about this… about giving Vriska a blowjob and feeling the troll girl's cool fingers rake through her strands of hair. Listening to Vriska's moans and sighs of euphoria. It all counted as praise-it pointed to Rose being  _damn_  good at what she was doing.

She kept it up, sucking Vriska off with some little moans of her own, feeling Vriska's bulge fill her mouth nicely. What she couldn't take into her mouth, Rose used her hand on, touching and prodding and stroking, while sucking and moaning. Vriska's moans increased slightly in pitch and tempo.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck… Nnnff…" Vriska tipped her head back again, leaning against the bed's pillow. "Oh god, Rose…"

_Yes. Let me hear your moans. You really love my mouth, don't you?_

_Oh yes… You love it when I suck you like this._

Rose was blushing for quite some time now, her cheeks flushed a slight red from the situation she found herself in. She's long since discarded the notion of learning how a kismesissitude functioned. All she wanted to do now was pleasure this troll, because it was pleasing to her as well.

Rose reached up and rubbed Vriska's leg, dragging her careful digits up Vriska's skin, just to  _feel_ the other troll. She could do this all night. Just lay here with Vriska and suck her bulge and listen to the moaning and groaning that filled the room.

"Mmm?"

Fingers pressed into the back of Rose's head. Rough, needy fingers. They grabbed Rose's hair with urgency.

"Faster… c'mon, Rose… Suck it faster already…"

Well, she was hardly in a position to decline. Rose picked up the pace, sucking Vriska faster, trying to match the precision she had before. Rose found it difficult: with the faster speed, her sucking became more haphazard and sloppy. This, however, was no problem for Vriska Serket. The pleased ceruleanblood troll was still moaning and squirming with utter delight.

"Ohhh… Oh god, yeah… fuck, you're so fucking good…"

Rose moaned in reply, making the blowjob faster still, bobbing her head up and down at a quickened pace. Sucking Vriska off felt intoxicating for Rose. The texture of the foreign phallus in her mouth, the way it seemed to pulse and throb warmly as if it was alive…

"Won't last long, Rose, aahh…! F-Fuck, where's the bucket...?"

_Fuck that. I'm swallowing._

She couldn't say that at the moment, however. So Rose kept a firm grip on Vriska's softly throbbing alien dick, making sure it didn't leave it's warm and wet sheath that was Rose's mouth. As Rose sucked and stroked, she could practically feel Vriska get closer to her orgasm.

Vriska got the hint that Rose wanted to swallow, but voiced concern anyway. "Damn it Rose, you're not used to… aahh fuck, FUCK!"

Suddenly, Rose felt Vriska's strong fingers grip her hair roughly, keeping the human girl down with a bulge twitching nicely in her mouth.

However, Rose was most certainly not prepared for Vriska's orgasm. Her mouth was filled almost immediately with a sweet-tasting and sticky substance. She didn't expect it to ACTUALLY taste as sweet as it did-she just liked to tease the idea in her own head.

But no, as Vriska pumped Rose's mouth full of cum, Rose moaned with glee. It tasted so  _sweet_! And then… it wouldn't stop coming.

Oh my god, she can't swallow this fast enough. She tries as hard as she can to gulp down Vriska's essence, drinking it down quickly (and enjoying it all the while), but alas, she simply couldn't keep up with the speed and volume.

Rose reflexively pulled away to breathe, coughing most of Vriska's cum back up. It spilled out of her mouth and splashed down her chin, before landing back on Vriska's bulge and lap. Struck with immediate embarrassment, Rose covered her mouth, but all that did was make more of Vriska's jizz ooze from her mouth, slipping between the human girl's fingers. A noise of immense surprise manages to escape her lips. Rose looked up at Vriska with wide eyes, before coughing hard a few times more.

Vriska was relaxing back against the pillow, sighing deeply and with intense comfort. A few more spurts of cerulean cum shot out from her bulge and landed on the bed sheets. Caught in her afterglow, she gave Rose a lazy smile even as she watched Rose cough up a great deal of her cum. "Ohhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaahhhh… that's the stuff… hah, what's the matter…?"

"I-I didn't think…!" Rose coughed again, "There'd be so much…!" Poor Lalonde's mouth and chin were absolutely stained a dark blue from Vriska's orgasm.

"I warned you about the bucket… mmmm… you're not used to drinking all that, Rose."

"D-Do all trolls…"

"Hey, I was pent up." Vriska snapped her fingers. "Now look at the mess you made. You better clean this up."

Rose was blushing furiously, still shocked. She couldn't believe that just happened to her. Wincing , she noticed just how big a mess she had made having coughed up a lot of Vriska's warm and delicious spunk.

But despite all that, she licked her lips. "C-Clean…?" Rose blinked idly, looking down at her fingers. They were stained as well with Vriska's cum.  _It looks like blue ink…_

"You made this mess too, Vriska… in fact, I'd say you're directly responsible."

"Oh come on, just let me relax after enjoying such a  _masterful_ sucking." Vriska winked at Rose, sighing deeply. "That was seriously so fucking amazing. I really needed that, Rose. Thanks…"

"Tsk tsk. So much… How does one even PRODUCE this much…"

"Rose.  _Rose._  I was pent. Up."

"Unbelievable."

"Hey, how can you even say that while you're sucking on your fingers?"

Was she-oh my god she was. Rose took her fingers out of her mouth. "I just…"

"You just love how it tastes, don't you?"

"Well… it's definitely not bad…"

"Ha, you love it! That's good. Because I've got plenty more to give, Rose." Vriska grabbed her bulge and waved it around, waggling her eyebrows. Rose rolled her eyes, but she was smiling anyway.

"You're ridiculous."

"Hey, hey. Less talking, more cleanup." She pointed down to the substantial mess of cum below Rose's face. "Lick it up for me."

"Oh goodness me, have I been demoted to a mere kitten? Maybe if you-" Her words are cut off as Vriska pushes her head down with a bit of force. Not enough to cause pain, but firm enough to get the point across.

"Rose… it would make me  _really_ happy if you put that mouth of yours to good use."

Rose, once again, didn't see how declining would be a better option. She's never felt more turned on in her entire life. Vriska's firmness, the sweet-tasting troll cum, the praise… Oh yeah, she could definitely do this more often.

With a short moan, she began to lap up the mess she had made, eagerly drinking down the sticky essence. Vriska lay back and watched, her bulge twitching ever-so-gently against Rose Lalonde's cheek. She was already wondering what was next on their list of sexual indulgence and exploration...


	5. Fucking

Rose gripped Vriska's horns as she squirmed with pleasure, grinding her wetness against the troll's mouth. "Be-aahh-careful with your teeth!"

Vriska rolled her eyes, keeping her mouth pressed firmly against Rose's nook. What were the other words that Rose used to describe it? A pussy? A vagina? Ugh. Why were humans so weird?

Nonetheless, Vriska continued to the best of her ability, remaining wary of her teeth and pushing her tongue firmly against Rose's entrance, following the human girl's instructions every now and then.

"Higher… Ohhh God… Deeper…"

Higher and deeper, no problem, captain. Vriska followed Rose's guidance to continue eating her out, dragging her tongue up and down now, flicking it against the nubbin in Rose's pussy. Soon enough, Rose's breathing increased in raspiness, and she wrapped her legs around Vriska's head, keeping her hands down to grip the troll's horns.

"Ohhh yes… Yes, Vriskaaaa…"

The ceruleanblood troll's bulge throbbed gently at the sound of Rose moaning her name. She was highly aroused, and wanted to take this much, much further. Keeping her hands on Rose's thighs, Vriska kept up her tongue motions, licking Rose in tiny circles upon the human's request. The room filled with the sound of Rose's delighted, passionate moaning. They couldn't get enough of this.

"Faster… Faster…!" Lalonde was on the edge of reaching her peak, and she would dare not allow Vriska a moment's rest. She was so, so close. She was _right there_ , and as her voice increased in pitch, Rose continued to hold Vriska's horns tightly, preventing the troll from escaping. Not that Vriska _wanted_ to leave of course.

Faster she went, rubbing Rose's thighs with increasing delight, feeling up the human girl as she ate her out. Rose's juices tasted strange to Vriska, but it was a good kind of strange. She found herself wanting and needing more of it, and so she worked her tongue diligently at Rose's folds, until finally Rose arched her back and shook with great bliss.

"Aah! Aaaahhh!" Rose reached a wondrous and euphoric orgasm, shaking and quivering with utter delight as she ground herself against Vriska's mouth and tongue, further releasing a trickle of love fluid and feeling Vriska lap it all up with further lust.

Eventually, Rose slowly fell further into the bed, her moaning turned to panting. Her eyes fluttered closed and a droopy smile found its way to her lips. "Very… Very good… Phew…" She reached down and raked her fingers through Vriska's hair. "So good… Thank you…"

Vriska pulled away from between Rose's legs and licked her lips, smirking with surprise. "Didn't know you could be THAT vocal, Lalonde."

"Oh please… Mmh… I wasn't that loud, was I?"

"Are you kidding? You were SO fucking loud." Vriska glanced up to see Rose giving her the middle finger, albeit a playful one.

Rose reached up to caress her own breasts, sighing with contentment. "I'm thankful you kept your teeth out for the latter half of that experience… It seems when it comes to providing pleasure, you learn quickly." Her eyes were still closed, but they suddenly fly open as Rose feels something thick and throbbing rest against her entrance. Indeed, it seemed that Vriska was far from finished, as she loomed above the human girl with a seductive grin.

"Ready for more?" asked Vriska, grinding her bulge against Rose's pussy. Lalonde couldn't help but look slightly nervous.

"Do we not need a bucket? I was under the impression…"

"Hell no I'm not using a bucket! You don't even have a bulge, so there's no point in trying to mix anything that way!"

"Ah, I see…" Rose looked down at the blue bulge between her legs, the curious tentacle poking and prodding at her folds. She bit her lip, wondering just how much better it would feel inside of her… "Nnf… Well then… Go right ahead…"

"Gladly." Wasting no further time, Vriska slid her bulge deep into Rose's awaiting pussy, sighing gently as she works herself all the way inside. Rose reacts much differently, who outright moans and squirms beneath the troll.

"Nggh! Oh it f-feels so strange…"

"WHAT! Strange?" Vriska seems almost insulted.

"No no, in a _good_ way…" Rose's cheeks were flushed red, and she remained on her back as she looked up at Vriska, her short blonde hair slightly disheveled. "Keep going… I want more of it…"

"Ha! You sound so damn needy. You want it? Beg."

Rose blinked and gave a half moan, half grunt. "Are you serious?"

"Yup! Dead serious."

"You're already inside me!" Rose scowled a bit, blushing furiously. At that, Vriska gave a single thrust and nothing more, making Rose shudder and moan with ecstasy. "Aah…!"

"Come on! Do it! It turns me on." Vriska's smile was a smug one, and she reached up to caress Rose's breasts with her hands, fingers cool to the touch. "Come on… Beg for me to fuck you, Rose…"

Rose bit her lip, attempting to snuggle closer to this pain-in-the-ass troll. "Rgh… Please…"

"Please _what_ , Rose?" She inched her face closer. "Speak up!"

"Please fuck me…"

"More…" Vriska began to thrust at a steady pace now, sliding her thick tentacle in and out of Rose's wet pussy, bucking her hips in and out. "Give me more…"

It was clear that this sort of thing is what helped Vriska get off, much to Rose's shyness. She wasn't used to doing anything like this, let alone begging in the process. Still, her mind was elsewhere, caught up with the wondrous tentacle slowly sliding in and out of her pussy. Rose wrapped her legs more firmly around Vriska, panting and moaning beneath the troll. "Ohh Vriska… Please fuck me… I… I want more…"

To Rose's surprise, Vriska began to kiss at her neck, and Rose couldn't help but crane her neck to further assist Vriska in this endeavor, feeling the troll's cool lips against her skin, peppering her neck with little smooches. She giggled gently; as Vriska kissed Rose there, the troll picked up the pace just a bit, pumping her hips back and forth as she fucked Rose against the bed. "Oh fuck, Rose… you feel so damn good… Heheheh… We should do this more often!"

She nodded quickly, quietly begging for more under her breath. Absolutely anything for the pleasure to continue. Rose _craved_ it, feeling a heavy desire to be filled by this completely alien tentacle.

Having disregarded any remaining inkling of doubt, Rose reached up to caress Vriska's cheek, looking up to give her a lustful gaze. "Oh Vriska… Harder… faster, please, I _beg_ of you…"

Vriska smiles more, following Rose's kind request and picking up the pace, fucking her harder and faster against the bed, which creaked along to their sensual rhythm. Rose continued to moan and groan, writhing beneath Vriska and making sure to spread herself just a bit further. She couldn't imagine Vriska's bulge would feel THIS good inside of her.

Rose cursed again, trying to grind herself against Vriska and take more of Vriska's thrusting. Vriska took the hint of course, and grunted sexually as she went faster still.

That really got Rose screaming with immense pleasure, and she wrapped her arms around Vriska's neck for more leverage, whimpering and crying out as she was fucked hard. The ceruleanblood troll was relentless, pounding away at Rose Lalonde as she pushed her down into the mattress, grunting and moaning and growling. "Fuck, Rose… Aahh… Yeah, that's right… Take it…!"

Her bulge was like a piston; she thrust her hips back and forth as she pumped in and out of Rose's hot and wet pussy. It felt absolutely divine, taking Rose here and now, listening to her screams and moans. Vriska reached for Rose's hair, pulling it just a bit and moving her fingers through it, still hammering away at Lalonde's entrance.

"How ya holding up, Rose? Rrrgh, fuck… You like that, huh?"

Rose nodded desperately, squeaking with passion and joy. "Yes! Oh yes! Please don't stop! Please!"

Vriska sure as hell wasn't going to stop any time soon, and continued to pound Rose's warm and wet pussy, rocking the bed along with Lalonde. Vriska and Rose shared in more kisses and cuddling, staying close to each other as they indulged in passionate, steamy sex. Their moans, grunts, and curses echoed off the walls, filling their ears with vulgar music.

"Rose… Oh fuck… I'm g-gonna…"

"M-Me too! Ohhh Vriska! VRISKA!" Rose's eyes locked to Serket's, and the two shared an intense, ardent orgasm, the creaking of the bed increasing in volume and tempo, before it slows down along with Vriska's thrusts. The ceruleanblood troll groans loudly as she releases her warm and gooey cum deep into Rose's pussy, filling Lalonde with her genetic material and flooding her womanhood with the sticky blue substance.

Rose shook and squirmed as she reached her own peak, coating Vriska's bulge in her own cum, clenching around the thick tentacle with wave after wave of pleasure washing over her body. Immediately, the sensation of Vriska's bulge twitching and throbbing inside of her body was making her orgasm even stronger; she could feel Vriska unload herself deep inside, stuffing Rose full of her genetic material, and it put Rose on cloud nine.

As their orgasms subsided and the two slipped into a heavenly afterglow, Rose and Vriska both panted and sighed in each other's arms, settling nicely as their fluids mixed together. Rose's eyes fluttered closed and she lay back, in complete euphoria.

"Oh sweet heavens… That was absolutely…"

"Fucking amazing…"

"Yes."

Vriska bit her lip as she pulled out of Rose's snatch, watching as Lalonde began to ooze their mixed fluids. Reaching down with a hand, Lalonde tried to plug herself up with three fingers before she made too much of a mess. "Ohhh…"

"Heh, don't worry about it. I'll change the sheets and stuff. You know, you look REALLY sexy like that."

"Do I now?" Rose continues to lay back with her eyes closed, when the sudden sound of a camera shutter makes her open her eyes again. Sure enough, Vriska just took a photograph of the aftermath of their sexual romp. "Did you seriously just take a picture of me like this?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh God." Rose sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Please don't show that photo to anyone."

"I won't, I won't, sheesh. But I'll probably touch myself to it sometime." Vriska laughed, poking Rose's leg. "Aw come on, it was a joke!"

"Of course." Rose slid her hands up her abdomen and caressed her own breasts. "I feel much too content to move… I hope you don't mind."

"Nah. It makes for a pretty nice view." Rose chuckled.

"And to think, this was supposed to be a lesson about kismesissitude. Instead, it became… Whatever this was. What was this? Is there going to be more of this?"

"You sound eager, Lalonde."

"Don't act as though you didn't enjoy yourself, Vriska. The volume of troll cum inside of me speaks, well, volumes."

"Don't call it troll cum!"

* * *

A short time later and Rose was scrolling through her cell phone messages, finding quite a bit from Dave. She winced, feeling as though she neglected poor Strider. "As fun as this was, I should probably check in with Dave. I believe he needed assistance with a song of his."

Vriska stretched, still naked, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, alright, I won't stop you."

"You look as though you have something on your mind, Vriska." Rose slipped the cell phone into her pocket, having dressed herself back up to head out. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it! I just have to clean up the mess that YOU made on my sheets." Rose smiled.

"Apologies for the mess, then. Listen, Vriska, I'll come out with it: I'd… _love_ to do this again some time. Some time soon. I understand if you're embarrassed or shy… Given our mutual friends, I can see how-"

"GOD you talk too much. I get it, Rose. You want to fuck again real soon. Let's mark our calendars." Rose arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms and staring at Vriska as the troll picked up her own clothes, set on doing SOME organization.

After a moment of pondering, Rose took out her cell phone and put it to her ear, keeping her eyes locked on Vriska, who could only watch with curiosity.

"Hi, Dave. It's Rose, of course. For who else could it be? Listen, something came up, I'm going to have to see you in… let's say, two hours or so. I'll make up for it, I promise. Thank you, goodbye." And with that, Rose hung up the phone and tossed it aside, walking up to Vriska.

"Two hours? What-mmf." A soft moan cuts off Vriska as Rose kisses her, leaving the troll more than a little confused as she pulls away. "Rose, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're in a bad mood, Vriska. I wouldn't be a terribly good fuck buddy if I didn't at least try to soothe your worries, now did I?"

"Fuck buddy…" Vriska found herself smiling, sitting at the foot of the bed, still in the nude. "Heh, I think that suits us well, come to think of it…"

"I'm glad you see it my way, Vriska." She kissed the troll on the forehead, reaching down to grab her bulge. "You know, I'm _very_ thankful for the anatomy lesson we shared together. I think I had better show my appreciation. And who knows? Perhaps by the end, you'll be feeling much better."

"I think so too!" Vriska pulled Rose closer, sighing gently as Lalonde strokes her bulge. "Ahh, god damn, Rose…"


	6. End

Rose filled her cup with coffee and sighed sleepily, waiting for the mug to be as full as it could be before taking a long drink. The girl was almost exhausted, after having not slept so great. She briefly wondered how Vriska slept.

Rose was happy - proud even - that she and Vriska were getting along as well as they were. They kept their new relationship a secret for now, just until the both of them could find a common foothold and assess themselves. Rose and Vriska were planning on making this relationship public sometime within the week (though it was not as if time meant much on a meteor barrelling through paradox space).

She would be lying if she said the species differences weren't a nice little perk of their relationship. Another excuse for the two of them to fool around, explore each other's bodies with great fascination.

As she took another sip of coffee, Rose's thoughts lingered on Vriska and sex. It was, after all, part of the reason why she was so tired. Vriska was _insatiable_. It left Rose quite impressed, and although happy, also quite sore.

She was too lost in thought, once again daydreaming about the troll she once considered antagonistic. A daydream so intense, that Rose could barely register the footsteps that came up behind her.

"Heyyyy."

And just like that, a pair of hands were suddenly at Rose's hips, with a hard body behind the human girl, giving her a pleasant little hug. It surprised Rose at first, who was torn from her salacious thoughts. But she relaxed under Vriska's touch, closing her eyes gently.

"Good morning. Sort of."

"Yeah, who even really fucking knows anymore? I sure as hell don't. Whatcha got there?"

"Coffee," replied Rose, "Would you like some?"

"No no, not there. I mean here," said Vriska, giving Rose's rump a light slap.

"Oh. That, dear Vriska, is my ass."

"Damn right!" Vriska slid her hand down Rose's behind, teasing her with a firm touch. "It's great."

Rose hummed softly, letting her eyes drift close. "Your hands feel nice, but if this is your way of telling me something…"

"Yeah, I'm telling you that you have a great ass," said Vriska, giving a playful thrust with her hips, nearly causing Rose to spill her coffee.

Then, just as she expected, Vriska revealed her true intentions with a sensual whisper right near Rose's ear.

"Let's do it again…"

Rose bit her lip, turning her head ever so slightly to look back at Vriska. The troll was clearly enjoying this, holding onto Rose's hips and humping her against the edge of the table, gliding her fingertips against the human girl's body, gracing her with careful touches.

"We could probably go right here, and no one would even know! I bet you want that, huh Rose?" Asked Vriska, smiling and rubbing up against her new girlfriend. She knew that Rose could feel her bulge inside her pants, pressing up against her rump. Rose glanced around the empty lounge room, seemingly concerned.

"You really _are_ insatiable," said Rose, rolling her eyes and trying vainly to take a sip of her coffee. When it was made absolutely clear that Vriska was not going to allow this to happen, Rose pouted and placed the coffee cup onto the table, worried the aroused troll behind her would cause her to spill it. "Here? Now? What if someone walks in?"

"Who needs coffee when you have THIS to perk you up?" Asked Vriska, leaning closer to Rose to quickly dart her tongue out and lick her neck. "And I didn't hear a no…"

"We went from fuck buddies to an experimenting couple," remarked Rose, "I think all that's changed is that we now have _more_ sex. You can't say I'm… wrong…" Rose trailed off, just as Vriska's hand slipped into Rose's pants and underwear, already teasing her entrance with a couple fingers. Vriska's fingers felt cold, but only pleasantly so: a gentle coolness to them.

Rose's eyes fluttered closed, and she bit her lip again to suppress a moan. Vriska, meanwhile, continued to tease her new lover with her fingers, keeping one hand latched around Rose and the other hand down her pants.

"Ohhh, you're so restless…" moaned Rose, "I still feel a little sore from these past few nights…"

"I'll be gentle," assured Vriska, "But I'm not sure you'd like that."

"I am not telling you to be gentle," Rose confirmed, "Though perhaps I ought to find you a collar and a leash. It would serve to keep you under control…"

"That's kinky as fuck. C'mere." Vriska kissed at Rose's neck, sliding a finger into Rose's warm and moist entrance. Her arousal was slowly but surely increasing, keeping her sleepiness at bay.

Rose leaned closer to Vriska, opening her eyes once again to take a careful look around the lounge. Aside from her and Vriska, it was empty. But that could change at any moment.

"Vriska… Ahh… We should relocate… Someone's going to come inside."

"Hell yeah, it's me!"

"Oh my God." Rose rolled her eyes, looking back at Vriska with a pout. "That was in poor taste."

"And once again, I didn't hear a noooo~"

"We are NOT doing this here. Let's go back to your room, or mine, even-aahh~"

Again Rose was interrupted by Vriska, the troll's finger having grazed her clitoris. Rose gave a pleasant shudder, giving Vriska a near-innocent gaze.

"Vriska…"

"Spread your legs a little more, Rose." And then, without protest, Rose complied. She spread her legs in front of Vriska, who continued to prod and probe at her wet entrance, drawing little sighs and moans from Rose.

It didn't take long for Vriska to slip two fingers into Rose's pussy, fingering her against the table. Rose's moans increased in volume, and a bright blush made its way to her cheeks.

"F-Fuck," moaned Rose, "Someone's going to hear us…"

"So keep it down, dumbass," said Vriska, keeping her tone an affectionate one. "Unless you changed your mind, and you WANT to be found like this."

"Absolutely not… Oh right there, right there…" Rose grunted softly, grinding back against Vriska and her fingers. She was learning just where Rose liked to be touched.

"Oh yeah? You like that, huh?" Whispered Vriska, picking up the pace with her fingers. Rose nodded quickly, squirming with delight.

"Higher, higher-yes! Don't stop…!" Rose bit her lip in a vain attempt to silence herself, the table in front of her shaking gently as Rose continued to grind between it and Vriska. A faint wet "shlicking" sound could be heard as Vriska moved her fingers in and out of Rose's pussy, though it was hardly audible due to Rose's moaning and sighing.

"God DAMN you're wet," remarked Vriska, smiling deviously as she kept up her fingerwork. With her other arm around Rose's body, Vriska slipped a hand up Rose's shirt and began to squeeze her breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers. This only served to make Rose squeal with pleasure and pain.

"Vrisk, aahhh…!" Cried Rose, trying (and failing) to keep her volume low. Vriska moved onto Rose's other breast, caressing it with an explorative hand, while the fingers on her other hand continued to explore Rose's love cave.

"Look at me," commanded Vriska, "Look at me while I'm finger-fucking you."

Rose turned her head to look at Vriska, nodding submissively. The ceruleanblood troll pulled her into a deep and heated kiss, pushing her tongue into Rose's mouth and spilling moans down her throat. A quiet, dull ache came to Rose's lower body, but it was masked heavily by the immense pleasure she was feeling.

Rose returned Vriska's kiss with profound passion, and force to match. Through the kiss, she continued to moan and groan with pleasure, though Rose's sounds were muffled by Vriska's mouth.

The two pull away to breathe, staring deep into each other's eyes. Vriska is the first to speak after catching her breath. "You close?"

Rose could only nod, panting heavily as she stuck close to Vriska, receiving pleasure from the troll's fingers inside of her. Just when it seems like Rose is about to have her orgasm, Vriska kisses her deeply again, to silence what would no doubt be a very loud squeal.

The intensity of Rose's orgasm causes her to jerk forward harshly, knocking into the table and spilling the cup of coffee that had been placed there. In Vriska's grasp, Rose shivers and shakes as she experiences her climax, soaking the troll's fingers and leaving a little mess between her legs.

Vriska pulls away from the kiss to smile at Rose, who could only sigh deeply with contentment. She slumps against Vriska, blushing and panting.

"Phew… Thank you Vriska…" Rose turns slightly, catching sight of the spilled coffee on the table, before looking back to Vriska. "I told you not to make a mess…"

"Oh, that's _real_ funny," said Vriska, moving her fingers only slightly while they were still inside of Rose. "What about THIS mess?"

Rose shuddered again, shaking her head slightly. "D-Don't. Sensitive." Vriska slid her fingers out from Rose's pussy and licked them with a sly wink, much to Rose's amusement.

"I'm too sore from all of this relentless vaginal exploration," said Rose, running a hand through her own hair and looking down at the slight bump in Vriska's pants, "But I can take care of _that_ for you, any time."

"Okay, one: Hell yeah. Two: Never say "relentless vaginal exploration" ever again." Vriska looked poker-faced, though Rose couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, you're no fun." Reaching her hand out at the table, Rose grabbed a couple of napkins to clean herself up, before adjusting her clothes. Then, Rose slowly got down to her knees, helping Vriska to unzip her pants.

It doesn't take long for Vriska to push her bulge through the hole in her pants, giving Rose an eyeful of her cock. Rose wrapped her soft hand around Vriska's shaft, slowly stroking it with a smile on her face. "You were extra assertive… What's gotten into you?"

"I woke up horny as FUCK. No idea where it came from. Not that I'm complaining!" Said Vriska, relaxing as Rose stroked her. "I've been aching for more from you…"

"I like it when you're commanding with me," said Rose, leaning in close to press a gentle kiss to Vriska's bulge, picking up speed as she stroked her cock. "It's such a turn-on."

Vriska's only response was a moan, and she kept a hand on Rose's head as the human girl continued to work on the troll cock in front of her. Rose wanted to return the pleasure that Vriska gave to her, and so she went a little faster with her stroking, and took more of Vriska's thick bulge into her mouth.

"Ahh… Yeah… Just like that…" moaned Vriska, raking her fingers through Rose's hair, caressing her head gently. Rose enjoyed the treatment she was getting, leaning into Vriska's touch. "Suck it like you mean it, Rose…"

Rose nods, bobbing her head up and down as she kept Vriska's bulge in her mouth, making little wet sounds as she gave Vriska a nice blowjob. She could hear Vriska's moaning up above, and she chanced a peek upwards.

Vriska barely had her eyes open, moaning from the pleasure that Rose was giving her. Her bulge throbbed warmly inside Rose's mouth, encouraging Rose to keep going. To go faster, and to take in more…

And so she did, picking up the pace with the oral stimulation she was giving Vriska, almost choking herself on the troll's cock.

"Mmff… Mm… Mff…"

Rose slurped and sucked noisily, listening to Vriska's voice, and her moans.

"That's it… Ahh… Keep sucking… Oh fuck, Rose… Yeah, keep going…"

Rose took in as much of Vriska's bulge as she could, before pulling herself away to press a few more delicate kisses to the head. As Rose peppered Vriska's thick dick with caring smooches, she could hear the troll's faint whispering. "Yeah… Oh God… Ohhhh yes…"

"Mff… Mmm..." Rose's moan was obviously muffled, yet it didn't stop her from sucking faster, taking the bulge down her throat once again. Back and forth, Rose moved her head, lips wrapped nicely around the gently-pulsing length. She could breathe in Vriska's musk, intoxicated by the scent of sex, and the little bit of precum that Rose was swallowing down as it rose up Vriska's shaft.

Vriska looked down at Rose, watching as the human girl practically had her head buried in her crotch, sucking her bulge quickly. She could see Rose's head move up and down, taking almost all of Vriska's bulge down her throat. With a sudden louder moan, Vriska tapped on Rose's head to get her attention.

"I'm close… Oh fuck, Rose! Ahhhh~!"

Vriska reached her climax, pumping a large load of warm and gooey cum into Rose's mouth, panting and moaning with pleasure. Rose wasted no time in swallowing down all of Vriska's delectable essence as it came, feeling the troll's cock twitch as it spurted and spurted its load.

"Fuck," muttered Vriska, watching with a pleasured expression as Rose kept her lips wrapped around the head of her bulge, quietly swallowing her load. "God, that's hot…" Vriska's orgasm dies down, and she finally enters her pleasant afterglow, sighing gently.

Rose pulls her mouth off of Vriska's cock only when she's absolutely sure Vriska is done pumping her load of cum down her throat, and then she looks up at Vriska with a flirty smile. "Thank you for that, too." Rose stands up, licking her lips as she leans against the table. She gets close to Vriska once again, kissing the troll on the cheek and running a hand along Vriska's bulge.

"Let's put this away now, before someone walks in." Reluctantly, Rose stops running her hand along Vriska's bulge to push it back into her pants, before zipping up her pants for her. Vriska smirks, giving Rose a playful nudge.

"That was SO much better than coffee, holy shit." Vriska remarked. "You're so great at sucking bulge."

"I agree. To both of those things." said Rose, embracing Vriska affectionately. She gave a pleasant sigh and licked her lips again, still tasting her lover in her mouth. As time would go on, things would get interesting. Rose and Vriska would grow closer. And of course, they were going to have so, so much more sex.

Of this, Rose was absolutely certain.


End file.
